plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version)
:This level page is about the level after the v1.8 update. For the version before the update, see Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 8. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to fight zombies at Level 1. Difficulty The Gargantuar Pirate is the biggest threat in this level, as it can smash and instantly destroy any plants in its way, and when damaged enough, it will launch an Imp Pirate Zombie deep inside the player's defenses. The player also has to be wary about other zombies as well, such as the Barrel Roller Zombie. However, the player is supported with useful plants and plenty of Plant Food, so this level will not be too tough. It can be completed without even spending any Plant Food. Waves |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 5 4 |zombie6 = 2 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 4 4 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note8 = Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 2 4 3 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 1 1 5 5 2 3 4 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 2 4 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *Place Potato Mines on the third column to blow up hurled Imp Pirate Zombies. *Put Wall-nuts on the fifth column. For the upper and lower rows, it will help you block off Seagull Zombies. *Place Kernel-pults on the very backmost columns. It must be adjacent to the Wall-nuts. Place the first Kernel-pult in the lane that the first Conehead Pirate appears. *Place Snapdragons on the fourth column or in the sixth column (first column of the plank). *Spikeweeds must be placed on the fifth column and seventh column because in the fifth column, it will help you lessen the burden to kill Swashbuckler Zombies landing on that lane. *When the first Gargantuar Pirate appears, feed the two Snapdragons you placed on the sixth row Plant Food. Note that this first Gargantuar Pirate always appears in the middle lane. Therefore, feed two to hasten the time to kill it instantly or if you have a third Plant Food, use it on Kernel-pult to prevent the Gargantuars from launching their Imps, and stop other zombies in their places. Otherwise, it will hurl the Imp Pirate Zombie. Stall the Gargantuar with Kernel-pults and have the Spikeweed damage it. If you have no Plant Food, use Potato Mine. *Only feed Kernel-pults with Plant Food if the current situation is rough. *For the final wave, two Gargantuar Pirates appear, they are on the second and fourth lane. Wait until they get closer, then feed the three Snapdragons with Plant Food and both of them will be killed instantly (assuming those mentioned Snapdragons are on the sixth column). Strategy 2 *Plant Spikeweeds on the ninth column on all the planks on the column, because the first zombie that always appears is a Conehead Pirate. *Start planting planting Kernel-pults on the first column, lanes 2, 3, and 4 when another Conehead Pirate comes. The next wave has another Conehead Pirate and a Seagull Zombie. It can kill the Seagull Zombie quickly, because Seagull Zombies sink or fall deadly when the butter hits it. *Plant another row of Spikeweeds on the eighth column and two or three Wall-nuts on the seventh column when the Buckethead Pirate comes *Plant some Snapdragons on the second column because two Conehead Pirates will come next. You can also plant two Potato Mines to kill them. *Start planting on the first and fifth lane when two Swashbuckler Zombies come with two Conehead Pirates. One of the Conehead Pirates always enter in the first lane, which makes the zombie fall into the water. So, you don't have to worry to kill him. *When the Gargantuar Pirate comes you should have Spikeweeds on most the planks. And try saving Plant Food, too. *By the final wave, you should have at least two Plant Food and put them on two Snapdragons on the third lane. This will make both the two Gargantuar Pirates die soon. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 8 《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 8天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) New Pirate Seas Gargantuar Pirate Seas Day 8 Easy (Ep.29)|By Gallery New_PS8M.png|Level menu NewPS8G1.png NewPS8G2.png NewPS8G3.png NewPS8G4.png|Final wave New_PS8.png|By NewPS8R.png|Level completed |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Special Delivery |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, a Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Chinese version)#Hard mode |after = Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version)#Hard mode}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to fight zombies at Level 2. Difficulty The zombies are now Level 2 in this mode, which means they are harder to defeat. Even the Swashbuckler Zombies can now be a big threat in the level. But even then, the level still aids the player with a high amount of Plant Food, so the player can still win the level without level 2 plants with Plant Food used very wisely. Waves |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 5 4 |zombie6 = 2 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 4 4 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note8 = Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 2 4 3 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 1 1 5 5 2 3 4 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 2 4 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategy *Using the same strategy as Easy mode would work, but the player should try to be more careful, as Level 2 zombies can eat 50% quicker, which would make zombies break through your Wall-nuts easily. *The player can still use Cukes, however. Only 1-2 Cukes are needed for this level. *The player can also hunt Puzzle Pieces of the plants available here in the Daily Challenge or Plant Adventures, but that'd take time. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 8 《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 8天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Pirate Seas Day 8 Hard - 3 stars (Ep.31)|By Gallery NewPS8HG1.png NewPS8HG2.png NewPS8HG3.png NewPS8HG4.png|Final wave New PS8H.png|By QQ截图20160723082410.jpg|By NewPS8HR.png|Level completed How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version)